Um simples beijo
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Harry se perdeu em um dos corredores do Castelo, mas para sua sorte ou má sorte encontrou um certo garoto que o ajudará a sair dali… Porque só foi um simples beijo, nada mais. Certo? Então, porque quería voltar a vê-lo? Porque o seguia?
1. No corredor

**Um simples beijo**

**Título Original:** Un simple beso

**Autora:** Pazu

**Original:** http: / www. Slasheaven .com / viewstory. php? sid= 30723 & index= 1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **sem beta

**Resumo:** Harry se perdeu em um dos corredores do Castelo, mas para sua sorte ou má sorte encontrou um certo garoto que o ajudará a sair dali…

Porque só foi um simples beijo, nada mais. Certo? Então, porque quería voltar a vê-lo? Por que o seguía ao bosque proibido?

Afinal tudo pode pasar no Salão Comedor? Não é mesmo?

**Skipper: **Theodore/Harry

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Un simple beso", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Pazu todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Obs.: **Pedi autorização para traduzir esta fic várias vezes, mas não obtive um retorno da autora. Já traduzi outra fic da autora por isso acho que não terá nenhum problema. Mas se a mesma pedir para retirar a fic estarei retirando imediatamente. Portanto deixo bem claro que toda a idéia e história da fic pertencem a Pazu.

**Capítulo 1: No corredor…**

Ia caminhando pelos escuros corredores do colégio, ia relaxado já que agora tinha um tempo livre, Hermione estava na aula de Runas e seu amigo em uma reunião familiar já que ambos tinham deixado adivinhação tinham essa hora livre, assim que estando sozinho tinha decidido sair um pouco até o pátio do colégio, mas tinha visto um corredor que nunca tinha entrado, como estava aborrecido e sem nada melhor para fazer, começou a caminhar por aquele silencioso e solitário corredor, era escuro mais que os outros que tinha no enorme Castelo, tinha pouquíssimos quadros que eram de uma pintura escura e tétrica, estavam mudos e imóveis, se não soubesse que no mundo mágico os quadros podiam se mexer e falar teria achado normal que os quadros permanecessem assim, tinha poucas tochas que eram a única fonte de luz, pois até o momento não tinha visto nenhuma janela que deixasse ver o ensolarado dia, tinha algumas portas mas estavam trancadas como percebeu ao tentar abri-las. Tinha dois caminhos a seguir assim que decidiu tomar o da esquerda, assim seguiu por mais um tempo até chegar a outra encruzilhada e está vez virou a direta, assim seguiu por vários corredores, quando já levava um bom tempo nisso resolveu voltar pois estava ficando tarde. Depois desse tempo livre, não tinha mais classes mais tinha combinado com Mione na biblioteca para terminar alguns trabalhos pendentes, mas quanto mais andava mais se sentia desorientado, não sabia como voltar, e nesse momento começou a hiperventilar, era um pouco claustrofóbico e tinha um pouco de pânico ao ficar sozinho no escuro. Nunca conseguiu superar totalmente o tempo que ficou preso, todos esses anos na casa dos Dursley, no quarto embaixo da escada. Agora vivia com seu padrinho e com Remus, e a pouco tempo tinham contado que eram noivos, ele estava feliz por ambos e se sentia em um verdadeiro lar com o amor e carinho que uma família devia ter. Ele já estava em seu sexto ano, tudo estava calmo e pacifico depois da derrota de Lord Voldemort no Ministério da Magia em seu quinto ano, no principio ficou aborrecido com todos ficarem com medo dele por ter matado finalmente o Senhor Escuro e que dissessem que era um perigo, mas já não se importava sabia que não podia fazer nada com os comentários e bastava ter seus amigos por perto. Embora ultimamente estavam um pouco afastados, depois de tudo Hermione estava saindo com Ginny e seu melhor amigo saia com Victor Krum, algo completamente inesperado para muitos mas ele estava muito feliz por eles. Até mesmo seu maior inimigo do colégio tinha noivo, ele e Blaise Zabini ficavam muito bem juntos e agora ao parecer graças ao caráter alegre e extrovertido que tinha o tal Blaise, Malfoy agora era algo mais... simpático? Bom o que pode chegar a ser de simpático uma serpente. Depois da derrota e ver quantos comensais não estavam do lado do Lord, muitos tinham mudado o modo de pensar sobre os Sonserinos, portanto agora não tinha mais tantas brigas, agora eram mais discussões de colegas de colégio; quem ganharia a taça das casas, a partida de quadribol ou quem ganhava mais pontos na aula, agora era mais divertido e não existia mais essa tensão que tinha antes com a ameaça latente do Lord Escuro...

Mas longe desses pensamentos Harry agora se encontrava caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores tratando de encontrar a maldita saída, num momento de descuido tropeçou com sua túnica e em ato reflexo pôs as mãos na cara para evitar um golpe mais forte em seu rosto, mas nunca chegou ao chão, sem entender muito bem sentia em sua cintura uns braços que o seguravam fortemente e que o endireitavam com muita facilidade, com curiosidade levantou seu rosto até topar-se com a cara de alguém que nunca imaginou estar tão perto, uns olhos escuros o olhavam com seriedade, mas com tanta intensidade que removia seu estômago, seu rosto era pálido e se via suave, seu cabelo era curto e castanho, abaixou seu olhar para acabar encarando uns lábios finos, sentiu como o braço que tinha ainda em sua cintura o estreitava mais ainda a esse forte e cálido peito.

Sua respiração estava agitada não podia acreditar que estava tão perto desse garoto, quando tinha entrado esse ano tinha descoberto o sério e frio que era, muito mais que o próprio Malfoy, embora agora lembrava que o tinha visto junto a ele e Blaise com essa loira Pansy, mas sempre foi indiferente a ele e seus amigos, nunca os molestava e muito menos nos dirigia o olhar, algo que a ele em certa forma molestava mas com tantos problemas que tinha nesse momento nunca lhe prestou atenção. Com certa decepção sentiu como esses braços começavam a soltá-lo e ele com algo de moléstia se separava desse cálido corpo, se enrubesceu um pouco e abaixou o olhar para um lado que não visse o outro...

- Obrigado Nott – disse o menor em altura.

O mencionado se surpreendeu algo que o outro por não estar olhando-o não viu, voltou a colocar sua máscara e disse friamente com seu acostumado tom de voz – O que faz aqui?

Harry levantou o olhar algo aborrecido porque falava com ele nesse tom – Não te importa.

- E... sabe como sair desses corredores – com um sorriso bonachão sabendo perfeitamente que o Grifinório não tinha nem idéia de como voltar.

Harry enrubesceu ao saber que não sabia como sair dali e se mordeu o lábio inferior.

Nott suspirou e começou a caminhar.

- Será melhor se nos vamos.

Harry seguiu ao sonserino olhando-o algumas vezes, vendo o semblante sério e fixo para frente que tinha o castanho.

- O que é? – disse secamente.

- Nada... somente... Como sabe voltar?

- Já caminhei muito por aqui – disse somente levantando seus ombros sem dar muita importância.

O moreno somente assentiu...

Assim caminharam por alguns minutos, até que as tochas que tinham no corredor se apagaram completamente, Harry parou imediatamente um pouco de pânico começou a apoderar-se do seu corpo, podia lembrar perfeitamente das vezes em que estava preso nesse pequeno, escuro e silencioso quarto que se encontrava debaixo das escadas da casa de seus tios. Theo se deu conta de que o moreno parou de caminhar e tinha o olhar perdido em alguma parte do seu subconsciente, fez um _Lumus_ com sua varinha e segurou a mão do grifinório, Harry reagiu ao sentir essa fria mais estranhamente cálida mão segurando a sua e sem nenhuma palavra Theo começou a caminhar novamente pelos escuros corredores...

Pouco tempo depois a escuridão tinha "sumido" e Harry já via o lugar com familiaridade, estavam perto da "saída" depois dessa estatua estavam as escadas que podia subir para chegar até a biblioteca, sem perceber ambos chegaram até as escadas ainda de mãos dadas. Pararam a uns passos da saída e Harry enrubesceu ao ver que tinha a mão fortemente apertada a outra, Theo também se deu conta embora ele tinha percebido isso a mais tempo mas não quis dizer nada, Harry soltou devagar a mão do Sonserino e este também o fez...

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez Potter.

Harry somente assentiu, não tinha vontade de ir já que sabia com segurança que nunca estaria assim novamente com o castanho.

Harry ia subir a escada, quando foi agarrado de surpresa pelo braço e segurado por um braço do castanho, Harry abriu enormemente os olhos ao sentir como esse braço o rodeava e sentia novamente essa calidez, Theo segurou o queixo do moreno e abaixou seu rosto para assombro do grifinório...

Theo uniu seus lábios em um superficial beijo, para depois deslizar sua língua pelos lábios de Harry, este os entreabriu e o sonserino meteu sua língua nessa deliciosa boca que tanto o chamava para que o beijasse, Harry começou a brincar com a língua do outro respondendo gostoso ao beijo que tinha começado Theo, quando o maldito ar os impediu seguir unidos, se separaram lentamente. Ambos se olharam intensamente por um bom tempo, até que Theo lhe deu um superficial beijo nos lábios para depois ir tranquilamente até as masmorras, deixando a um moreno no meio do corredor, tocando-se os lábios com um tímido sorriso em seus lábios...

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá! O que acharam do meu presente de aniversário! O niver é meu, mas vcs que ganham o presente rs. A fic traz um casal diferente do acostumado, mas valeu a pena lê-la e aposto que vocês também acharam o mesmo.

Esta fic é composta de 4 capítulos e estarei postando um capítulo a cada dois ou três dias.

Nos vemos nas próximas atualizações!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	2. Na floresta proibida

**Um simples beijo**

**Título Original:** Un simple beso

**Autora:** Pazu

**Original:** http: / www. Slasheaven .com / viewstory. php? sid= 30723 & index= 1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry se perdeu em um dos corredores do Castelo, mas para sua sorte ou má sorte encontrou um garoto que o ajudará a sair dali…

Porque só foi um simples beijo, nada mais. Certo? Então, porque queria voltar a vê-lo? Por que o seguia ao bosque proibido?

Afinal tudo pode passar no Salão Comedor? Não é mesmo?

**Skipper: **Theodore/Harry

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Un simple beso", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Pazu todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 2: Na floresta proibida…**

Passaram exatamente duas semanas desde esse encontro com o sonserino e não tinha recebido nenhum olhar dessa maldita serpente, passava o dia inteiro lendo ou trancado na sala da sonserina, graças ao mapa dos marotos também sabia que alguns dias ia a floresta proibida, mas não podia saber exatamente onde se dirigia já que se perdia do limite do mapa...

Muitas vezes se perguntava se alguém o tinha enfeitiçado ou dado alguma poção sem que ele tivesse percebido, é que não era normal que estivesse pensando e vigiando-o todo o tempo, embora o beijo que se deram já era algo fora do normal, mas... é dizer... a verdade é que nem sequer seus pensamentos eram coerentes, estava claro que tinha um pequeno problema, que com cada minuto que passava piorava consideravelmente, nem sequer conseguia mais colocar atenção nas aulas e o pior de tudo era que essa maldita serpente não lhe dava a mínima atenção, já até duvidava que tivessem se beijado.

É que para ele não significou nada?

E é que por acaso para mim significou algo mais que um simples beijo?

Tomando uma decisão se levantou energicamente de sua cama e pegou o mapa e procurou para saber onde poderia estar, depois de encontrá-lo saiu correndo pelos corredores, sem colocar atenção aos chamados de seus amigos que estavam na sala comunal.

Quando chegou as portas do castelo viu novamente o mapa e ai o viu, seu nome começava a apagar ao entrar mais pela floresta proibida, Harry não pensou duas vezes e guardando o mapa em sua túnica, correu em direção a floresta.

Estava completa e absolutamente perdido, sabia... desde que essa rocha em forma de sapo, que estranhamente lembrava a sua "queridíssima" professora Cara de Sapo, a tinha visto mais de cinco vezes, deu com a brilhante dedução que estava perdido, bufou molesto.

Foi até uma árvore e recostou suas costas nela, tratando de pensar em alguma forma de sair dessa maldita floresta com pelo menos seu corpo inteiro, suspirou frustrado, maldizia uma e outra vez sua estúpida imprudência.

- Se segue assim vou começar a achar que gosta de se perder...

Harry girou seu rosto bruscamente ao escutar essa voz e maldisse internamente por fazê-lo, seu pescoço ia doer mais tarde, mas isso não importou, estava mais distraído em contemplar aquele sujeito que roubava sua razão, que tinha se metido em sua cabeça e no queria sair por nada do mundo.

Harry ficou com a boca literalmente aberta (muito literalmente) vendo a aparência do frio aluno da Sonserina, tinha a camisa com os três primeiros botões desabotoados e por fora da calça, a gravata solta, a capa totalmente aberta e seus cabelos castanhos estavam algo desordenados, simplesmente era como ver a um sexy demônio com esses incríveis olhos escuros que o olhavam fixamente e sempre o colocava tão nervoso.

- Vai ficar o dia todo babando por mim – disse burlonamente com um meio sorriso.

- _Maldição_ – pensou Harry nem sequer podia me enfadar pelo comentário, é que era muito sexy – _É que já estou louco?_

Theo suspirou e segurou a mão do grifinório, adentrando-se mais na floresta, ao parecer em um momento do caminho os neurônios de Harry começaram a trabalhar, porque somente depois de como dez minutos caminhando e ainda de mãos dadas, Harry se deu conta...

- Eh? Aonde vamos? – disse nervoso, olhando para todos os lados sem saber onde estava, nunca tinha ido por esse caminho.

Theo o ignorou completamente...

- Oie, Nott – seguiu algo zangado pelo silencio de seu companheiro – emmm – tratou de soltar sua mão discretamente, mas Theo a segurava firmemente apertada – Nott...

- Theo – disse secamente

- Ah? – Harry tinha duvida, se perguntava se tinha escutado mal

- Me chamam de Theo.

- Emmm Theo. Por que não solta minha mão? – não é que não o agradasse, mas já o estava colocando muito nervoso.

- Não.

- Por quê? – cada vez ficava mais zangado.

- Porque pode se perder – ladeando um pouco sua cabeça para olhá-lo e sorrindo burlonamente.

Harry fez um beicinho...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry ficou por segunda vez no dia com a boca aberta, o lugar era incrível...

Frente a ele tinha um belo lago (muito menor que o grande lago) de águas cristalinas, estava rodeado de árvores, assim que no lugar lhe chegava o sol completamente, o pasto estava baixo e verde, com algumas flores silvestres de muitas cores.

Enquanto Harry ficou observando o lugar, Theo sentou e recostou suas costas em uma árvore muito perto do lago, completamente a sombra da mesma, tirou de seu bolso um pequeno livro e com a varinha o aumentou ao seu tamanho original.

O grifinório respirou fundo e foi se sentar perto de Nott, estavam tão próximos da água, que tirou seus sapatos e meias, dobrou a barra da calça e colocou os pés na água, estava cálida, assim que começou a jogar suavemente com seus pés, enquanto isso Theo se perdia em sua leitura.

Harry já tinha tirado seus pés da água e agora suas costas estava recostada junto a de Theo na árvore, olhava o céu algo nervoso, queria tirar mais palavras ao garoto ao seu lado, tinha uma voz muito atraente, se perguntava por que não falava mais vezes.

- Eh Nott, quero dizer Theo. Já veio aqui antes? Certo. – sem olhá-lo.

- Sim – disse como resposta.

- Muitas vezes?

- É um dos meus lugares preferidos – seguindo com sua leitura.

- E... Como o encontrou?

- Foi quando queria estar sozinho e em silencio, meu quarto estava ocupado, a sala comunal tinha muito ruído, a biblioteca estava fechada, não queria estar preso em alguma sala em desuso assim que vim para a floresta proibida, caminhando por aqui perto encontrei este lugar, é ideal para estar em silencio, acho que ninguém sabe deste lugar, além de mim e agora você.

Harry não sabia se seguir perguntando ou calar, depois de tudo Theo vinha aqui quando queria estar em silencio e... "sozinho", neste momento se sentia um intruso, mas ainda assim queria fazer a última pergunta, não importando que com isso fizesse que o castanho o expulsasse a maldições por não deixá-lo concentrar-se em seu livro...

- Já vejo, mmm. Então por que me trouxe?

- Não me importa que venha, enquanto não diga a muitos sobre este lugar, não tem problema, embora não sei se lembra do caminho, quando quiser vir me diga e te acompanho – disse sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz e seus olhos fixos em seu livro.

Harry estava em uma nuvem de felicidade, essa resposta foi muito melhor do que esperava, ao parecer não lhe desagradava sua presença como num principio pode chegar a pensar...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry sentia uma mão que acariciava seus desordenados cabelos, se estremeceu involuntariamente. O vento gelado da tarde já estava afetando-o e estava com um pouco de frio. Vento? Por que tinha vento quando estava em...? Onde estava? Abriu lentamente os olhos, viu um belo céu despejado e com as cores do anoitecer, olhou para a direita e viu muitas árvores, ainda estava na floresta, mas agora estava completamente deitado no chão, ou isso era o que achava, olhou para a sua esquerda e se encontrou com uma camisa? Gravata? Túnica? Olhou para cima e viu a Theo que lhe sorria burlonamente ainda acariciando com uma de suas mãos seu cabelo, a outra ainda segurava o livro e nesse momento percebeu que sua cabeça descansava nas pernas do castanho, se perguntava como tinha chegado a essa posição e porque Theo não o tinha afastado, mas se sentia tão cômodo que não queria levantar. Mas o frio que começava a fazer não o deixava desfrutar completamente o momento.

- Será melhor irmos para o castelo – disse seriamente guardando o livro no bolso, já que tinha afastado sua mão que acariciava o cabelo do moreno e com a varinha tinha diminuído novamente o livro.

- Sim – sussurrou não queria soar muito decepcionado.

- Harry...

- _Meu nome se escuta tão bem quando sai da sua boca _– pensou o abobalhado grifinório.

Harry olhou fixamente a Theo, ambos olhares se uniram intensamente, Theo se aproximou novamente do moreno, Harry entreabriu seus lábios em antecipação. Ambos foram os que encurtaram a distância, como seu primeiro beijo no corredor, primeiro foi somente um toque, para logo dar passo a um jogo de línguas, um jogo muito prazeroso para os dois, com desengano se separaram por falta de ar, se olharam intensamente, Harry se sentou na grama e levantou rapidamente não queria que Theo visse que estava ruborizado.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Foram lentamente pela floresta da mesma forma como quando foram para o lago, de mãos dadas, já era mais que tarde e tinham perdido o jantar, a Harry não lhe molestava já podia conseguir algo de comida com seus amigos do dormitório.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto em meio a escuridão e solidão dos corredores sem soltar-se da mão.

Harry estava novamente tão metido em seus pensamentos que não tinha percebido aonde iam, até que reconheceu o corredor onde se encontravam e esse quadro dessa mulher gordinha quando pararam em frente ao mesmo.

O moreno ia dizer algo, mas tudo foi esquecido quando uns lábios se apoderaram dos seus, querendo prolongar o momento ao máximo, passou seus braços pelo pescoço do mais alto, enquanto Theo passou seus braços pela cintura do menor.

Ainda abraçados se separaram do beijo, Theo beijou superficialmente ao moreno, deu meia volta e se afastou pelo escuro e silencioso corredor.

Harry teve um _deja vû_ suspirou derrotado e se xingou mentalmente, embora tenha sido uma tarde magnífica, não pode ou melhor dito tinha esquecido de perguntar. Por que diabos o beijou no corredor e depois o tinha ignorado? E quando por fim pode encontrá-lo sozinho e com todo o tempo do mundo para perguntar não o fez e para colmo, tinha que incluir mais algumas perguntas. Por que o beijou na floresta e agora no corredor? Por que o deixou em frente a sua casa? Mas tinha uma pergunta ainda mais poderosa e que era para ele mesmo e ainda não tinha uma resposta clara...

- _Por que gosto que me beije e dói quando me ignora?_

**Continuará…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Mais um capítulo! Outra aproximação entre Harry e Theo! O que estão achando da fic até o momento? Espero que estejam gostando, pois sai do habitual.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	3. No grande comedor

**Um simples beijo**

**Título Original:** Un simple beso

**Autora:** Pazu

**Original:** http: / www. Slasheaven .com / viewstory. php? sid= 30723 & index= 1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Harry se perdeu em um dos corredores do Castelo, mas para sua sorte ou má sorte encontrou um garoto que o ajudará a sair dali…

Porque só foi um simples beijo, nada mais. Certo? Então, porque queria voltar a vê-lo? Por que o seguia ao bosque proibido?

Afinal tudo pode passar no Salão Comedor? Não é mesmo?

**Skipper: **Theodore/Harry

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Un simple beso", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Pazu todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 3: No Grande Comedor…**

Tinha passado exatamente três dias desde seu último encontro no corredor perto das masmorras, Harry suspirou frustrado, enquanto seguia deitado em sua cama na Grifinória, olhando o teto.

Cada vez era mais difícil deixar de pensar nele, de ir e beijá-lo na frente de todo o colégio, mas não sabia se era certo. Estava entre aborrecido e triste diante desta estranha relação que mantinha com o sonserino, por um lado quando estava com o castanho era como estar no paraíso, não era preciso falar para estar à vontade com ele, ademais Theo respondia a maioria de suas perguntas, embora Harry ainda não tenha perguntado as mais importantes para ele. Mas por outro lado estava triste, não sabia o que esperar desta "relação", tinha medo desses sentimentos que começava a ter por Theo, porque sabia que não era só carinho, agora tinha algo mais, um sentimento mais profundo, que na realidade não queria saber o que era, embora já tivesse uma leve idéia e isso era o que temia, porque só se viam quando Harry buscava a Theo, o grifinório tinha durado somente quatro dias sem ver o castanho e não pode suportar um quinto dia, a partir desse momento todas as vezes que se encontraram em algum corredor escuro ou na floresta proibida era porque Harry tinha ido ao encontro dele e isso entristecia a Harry, se perguntava se para Theo era só um jogo, além do mais nunca estiveram juntos perto de outras pessoas, é como se não existisse quando Theo se encontra com seus amigos e isso doía muito, porque não tinha o valor de perguntar a Theo o que pensava realmente dele, dos dois...

Porque por agora podia viver em uma mentira, mas... e depois?...

Harry virou na cama, Ron já tinha levantado fazia alguns minutos atrás hoje era sábado e iriam para Hogsmeade para ver a Victor e sem ter uma boa desculpa esta vez para não ir e ficar no castelo com Theo. Levantou rápido espreguiçando completamente, devia deixar de pensar em Theo embora fosse algo quase impossível, pelo menos hoje devia estar ao 100% com seus amigos, já que todas essas semanas esteve num mundo muito longe inalcançável para seus melhores amigos e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho.

Quando saiu do banheiro um pouco mais tranqüilo, buscou algo decente para vestir, como tinha derrotado a Voldemort e Sirius já era seu tutor legal, tinham ido às compras e trocado todo seu guarda-roupa, como em Hogwarts só nos finais de semana era permitido usar roupas diferentes do uniforme, continuou usando as de seu primo, não queria seguir chamando a atenção, depois de tudo todos se aproximavam dele por ser o famoso menino-que-viveu-e-venceu e não queria que a isso agregassem mais pessoas o perseguindo por seu corpo, porque embora não fosse muito bonito, sabia que não era muito feio (n/a: ai Harry tinha que continuar sendo tão cego -.-'), mas para alegrar tanto a Ron, Hermione e Sirius (que também iria para Hogsmeade) pegou a roupa que tinham comprado durante o verão. Vestiu uma calça jeans azul escura ajustada, uma camisa verde escuro e um casaco preto por se fazia frio, calçou um tênis e saiu do quarto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Theo estava "concentrado" lendo um livro em uma poltrona ao lado da janela, fazia mais de um mês que se encontrava com Harry em lugares solitários, onde compartiam suas horas mortas e não tão mortas com beijos e caricias que pouco a pouco iam com mais "confiança".

Sabia perfeitamente que Harry começava a sentir algo mais profundo por ele que no começo de sua relação, algo que jamais imaginou.

Ele sempre tinha sido frio e indiferente com as pessoas, era sua maneira de se afastar do mundo, de não sofrer pelos demais. Sua mãe tinha morrido quando era pequeno e seu pai não demonstrava nenhum afeto que um filho merecesse, se criou com elfos e babás que tampouco demonstravam um carinho verdadeiro. Só tinha seus amigos, que embora não demonstrasse quanto os queria e agradecia por estar com ele, sendo que sua personalidade muitas vezes era uma moléstia, mas dava graças a Merlin de que seus amigos eram de verdade, que tinham demonstrado que ele podia receber carinho e que podia dar, seus amigos eram poucos mais leais e isso era o importante, Draco, Blaise e Pansy, os três se conheceram quando crianças já que seus pais se conheciam desde a época no castelo.

Quando chegou a Hogwarts soube que teria um pouco mais de liberdade já que não teria o frio e drástico olhar de seu pai, embora soubesse perfeitamente que jamais poderia atuar como um menino normal, ele a idade de 11 anos já era um homem.

E quando o viu – apesar de ninguém ter notado – seu coração deixou de bater por uns minutos, era drástico, estúpido de acreditar em algo tão patético como no amor a primeira vista, mas isso era o que tinha passado, ao ver esses desordenados cabelos negros como a noite, uma pele morena mais que se via muito suave e esses belos olhos verdes que estavam escondidos por esses horrorosos óculos, ele os pode ver de todo jeito, essa inocência, curiosidade e assombro que via em seu rosto o deixou abobalhado e soube aos seus 11 anos de idade que tinha entregado seu coração a esse menino que não conhecia de nenhum lugar.

Sua decepção foi ver como o menino ia para a mesa dos leões, mas foi pior saber que esse pequeno era o famoso menino-que-sobreviveu, a partir desse momento soube que nunca teria oportunidade de conseguir que esse menino se apaixonasse por ele.

Com o passo dos anos, pode ver desde longe, como aquele menino inocente de 11 anos, ia crescendo, aprendendo e amadurecendo, era uma tortura estar tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, sabia que a vida de Harry era difícil e mais doía saber que ele não era nada em sua vida, não existia.

E... Agora? Agora era sua oportunidade e não ia desaproveitá-la por nada deste mundo...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry caminhou pelos corredores ainda submergido em seu mundo de unicórnios e corações assassinos, embora tivesse prometido que não ia pensar novamente naquele garoto da casa das serpentes, seus pensamentos iam como alienados até as recordações dos momentos que tinham passado juntos, sobretudo quando se beijaram e tocaram, enrubesceu violentamente e maldisse uma e outra vez, não era sua maldita culpa que com tudo o que tinha vivido nesses anos não tivesse tido experiência em relações de casais, depois de tudo tratar de matar o mago escuro mais poderoso não deixava muito tempo como para ser um garoto "normal" e ter namoradas ou namorados.

Suspirou antes de abrir a porta do Grande Comedor, olhou para sua mesa e viu Ron junto a Hermione, Ginny e Neville, dissimuladamente viu em direção a mesa das serpentes, Draco estava ao lado do seu namorado Blaise, mas ele não estava, se perguntava onde estaria, se estaria com outra pessoa. Harry sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar esses estúpidos pensamentos, estava se comportando como um idiota... mmm, talvez podia ir para seu quarto e buscar o mapa do maroto...

- Harry, você está muito bonito – disse uma voz muito próxima do moreno.

Harry olhou para a pessoa que estava na sua frente, era Cho, fazia tempo que não falava com ela, desde... mmm... nem se lembrava.

- Eh... obrigado – disse algo ido ainda.

- Oie Harry, gostaria de ir comigo para Hogsmeade – disse "sensualmente" (n/a: ennn sim claro ¬¬)

Harry estava tão deslocado, já que seus pensamentos não estavam cem por cento naquele lugar que quando sentiu a morena agarrar seu braço e apertando-se com ele com seus peitos deu um pequeno pulo e finalmente reagiu...

- Ahhh... eu... Cho... – tratando de separar seu braço da garota (n/a: sanguessuga).

Mas o que passou depois ninguém esperava, nem nos melhores sonhos de Harry algo assim teria chegado a acontecer.

- Poderia tirar suas asquerosas mãos – disse em tom seco e com um olhar completamente frio.

Cho mais que pela ordem, se separou do moreno pela surpresa de escutar as palavras do Sonserino que estava atrás do Grifinório.

Theo passou seus braços pela cintura de Harry, colocando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno, sorriu com superioridade ao ver o desconcerto e enfado da garota – não é por ser grosseiro mais não gosto que andem agarrando o meu namorado.

No Grande Comedor todos os alunos e professores tinham calado diante da cena por isso todos puderam escutar as palavras do castanho e até mesmo Harry ficou de boca aberta e a surpresa pintada na cara.

Sentiu como o agarre se apertava mais, quando Cho colocou uma cara de não estar acreditando, como a maioria dos alunos.

Theo se desfez do abraço e se colocou ao lado de Harry, segurou sua mão e quase o arrastou – já que Harry ainda não despertava de seu sonho – até a mesa dos leões, sem importar as caras de choque, assombro e incredulidade que mostravam, sentou junto ao moreno.

Com movimentos elegantes e calmos, se serviu uma xícara de café...

Ao moreno se iluminaram seus olhos e um feliz e belo sorriso adornou seu rosto, tinha pensado no começo que tudo era causado por algum sonho ou por sua imaginação, ao beliscar discretamente sua mão, soube pela dor que estava no mundo real. Olhou para Theo que se encontrava ao seu lado, como se fosse o mais normal do mundo e soube que tudo poderia ir melhor de agora para frente.

Abaixou sua mão por baixo da mesa e buscou a do outro garoto, segurou com força e sorriu para seu... namorado... soava tão bem...

Theo suspirou tranqüilo ao ver que não tinha agido errado e que Harry não estava chateado por ter dito que eram namorados, embora soubesse que Harry poderia mandá-lo para a China, mas embora o moreno não tenha afirmado com palavras, os gestos e ações eram melhores...

Sem poder evitar e nem querer, subiu seu rosto até o de Theo este se aproximou do moreno e compartiram um casto beijo, na frente da multidão ainda em choque...

Harry começou a comer seu café da manhã ainda com uma mão segura com a de Theo debaixo da mesa, depois de tudo ao parecer não tinha sido um simples beijo...

**Fim.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá pessoal! O que acharam? É uma história simples, mas adorável. Adoro principalmente a cena do possessivo Theo defendendo o que é seu e neste caso é o lindo Harry rs. Agora temos somente mais um capítulo que é um bônus para nos leitores da fic. Então nos vemos a mais tardar daqui 3 dias.

Antes de ir gostaria de agradecer os comentários e o apoio de _Lia Croft, Patty Potter _e _Nicky Evans_. Muito obrigada meninas!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black **


End file.
